When a vehicle is provided on a vehicle test device, such as a chassis dynamometer, and a vehicle test is carried out, the vehicle is restrained on the vehicle test device by connecting cord-like members which restrain the vehicle to right and left front side end portions and rear side end portions of the vehicle (see a patent document 1).